cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero: World Mission
'''Cyber Hero: World Mission '''is an upcoming third Cyber Hero video game that is only available in Android, iOS, and Nintendo 3DS. It is a third sequel to Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd which is used the same game engine. However, this is the final video game installment of the Mission Earth series. Unlike the previous games, this game is solely based on Cyber Hero: Generation C which their story is alternated. The iOS and 3DS versions added a new feature called VS Mode which players allow to battle either other players or CPU. In this feature, it has added more playable characters including from the previous games and bosses which aren't playable in the side-scrolling story mode. Plot Gameplay The gameplay has similar to Azure Striker Gunvolt and Mega Man series. Like in the first game, the game will start by choosing one of the three starting playable characters which are Cyber Guy; the most standard character in every games, Justice Cyber; can use rapid fire which is similar to Bass from Mega Man series and cannot obtain any weapon from regular bosses, and Cyber Guy VI; the powerful standard cybernoid that uses a lightsaber-like weapon and a support drone. However, other playable characters (excludes the VS Mode only characters) that you unlocked can also playable in the story missions, but they cannot attempt to obtain a weapon from a boss that you defeated except the rest of the Cyber Hero units (Cyber Guy the First, Cyber Guy II, Cyber Guy III, Cyber Guy V, Dimension Guy, Cyber Junior, and CyberSprit) which they had unique special attacks and their own weapons permanently. Characters Playable Characters *Cyber Guy *Justice Cyber *Cyber Guy VI Unlockable Characters Newcomers * Valor Cyber * Javelin Cyber * Royal Payne * Claude-Fleur * Klaus-Vonburge * Maple Cyber * Boomer Cyber * Makairuga * Carla-Alvyse * Sara-Hyun * Virtual Cyber** * Digital Cyber** * Cossack Cyber * Psyrazer * Rasta Cyber * Sacred Cyber Balaji * Aztec Falcon * Vinitan * Wind-Will * SunSpot * Tribesbane * Orion Cyber * Sabrex * Dune Cyber * Baldem the Brave** * Rising Star** * Shadrike Green** * Strong Cyber Hamagaru** * Crescent Cyber** * Unidentified Female Cyber Hero 1 * Unidentified Female Cyber Hero 2 * Luminux** * Ellen-Rouge** * Delta Cyber** * Roller Cyber** * Sound Cyber** * Phantom-Chaser** * Detective Shaft * Detective Echo * Gamma Cyber * Jet Cyber * Battle Armored Vincy** (Only available in 3DS with a save data of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) Returning from the Previous game *Cyber Guy the First *Cyber Guy II *Cyber Guy III *Cyber Guy V *Dimension Guy *Psyrazer *Cyber Junior *Tempest Cyber *Plasma Cyber *Molten Cyber *Rain Cyber *Earth Cyber *Vine Cyber *Laser Cyber *Ember Cyber *Wave Cyber *Gale Cyber *Volt Cyber *Flame Cyber *Aqua Cyber *Wind Cyber *Nature Cyber *Lightning Cyber *Icicle Cyber *Steel Cyber *Torch Cyber** *Electro Cyber** *Turbine Cyber** *Ocean Cyber** *Leaf Cyber** *Pyro Cyber** *Thunder Cyber** *Aerial Cyber** *Hydro Cyber** *Bloom Cyber** *Tremor Cyber* *Flood Cyber* *Gust Cyber* *Hail Cyber* *Volcano Cyber* *Static Cyber* *CyberSprit *Fawn-Fallgrass *Sakura-Skybloom *Glacier Cyber Non-Playable characters *Zoey-Summers *Tom-Felcher *Iris-Almicity (Assist for all playable characters) *Sparkz (Assist only for Electric-type cybernoids) *Cindr (Assist only for Fire-type cybernoids) *Gyrole (Assist only for Wind-type cybernoids) *Droplit (Assist only for Aqua-type cybernoids) *Lifyt (Assist only for Nature-type cybernoids) *Combustia *Commander Skyridge *Shana-Maxwell *Darwin-Nobelle *Henry-Reevestein *Minawa-Mintgreen (Appears in the cutscenes and assist for Fawn-Fallgrass) *Sherri-Soakwise (Appears in the cutscenes and assist for Fawn-Fallgrass) *Wanda-Snow (Appears in the cutscenes and assist for Fawn-Fallgrass) *NyteJet *Randy-Coolross *Scott-Forbes *Virginia-Ryse *Lily-Bloomshine *Mitchie *Demtra (Appears as assist for CyberSprit) *BriteSprit *LiteSprit *Cyber Guy Prototype *Von-Nocturne (Also as a returning final boss in the NOCTURNE Mission) *Wesper (Also as a boss in the final mission) *Minogue-Riechstein *Leusch *Talza Bosses NOCTURNE Story Mission *Shan-Dai (Introduction stage boss) *Outage Cyber* *Quake Cyber* *Tidal Cyber* *Lava Cyber* *Hurricane Cyber* *Scorpio Cyber*** *Poacher Cyber*** *Techno Cyber*** *Saw Cyber*** *Smog Cyber*** *Disaster Cyber *Judgment Cyber II* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Von-Nocturne (Final Boss in the NOCTURNE Mission) Misoan Empire Story Mission *Iron Steel Gulyd (Introduction stage boss, but only appears in his Madd Dozer) *Inferno Cyber* *Cryo Cyber* *Toxic Cyber* *Bust Cyber* *Panzer Cyber* *Arachnid Cyber*** *Radiator Cyber*** *Cobra Cyber*** *Steam Guy*** *Jolt-Storm*** *Colonel Huntley *Major Milltaune (Appears only in his armored car) *Kleiz-Vonburge* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Grayhound* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Sky Viper* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Dread Sky *Death Steel *General von Kaizre (Appears only with his tank) *Wilhelm-Krauze (Final Boss in the Misoan Empire Mission) RedTide Story Mission *BlowRock (Introduction stage boss) *OverWatch* *FireBomb* *Incenferno* *BurstFire* *Brinestrom* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Colonel Drazhkai *Ballistic Cyber *Big Red Crasher (Final Boss in the RedTide Mission) Final Story Mission *Wesper (Introduction stage boss) *Judgment Cyber II (Rematch) *Grayhound (Rematch) *Brinestrom (Rematch) *Vouge* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Nebulus Cyber* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Sharpblade Cyber* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Revived Decypher Guy* (Unlocked by completing the final mission) *Ideki-Shida *Saitou-Yokawa (Mid-boss) *Chalace-01 (Final boss) (*) Playable only in VS mode. (**) Playable only in 3DS version (***) Boss cannot obtain a weapon if you play as Cyber Guy in the side scrolling mode Trivia * This is the only 3DS Cyber Hero video game to feature Vincy (Vinicius) as a playable character by having a save data of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games which is a tribute to the 2016 Summer Olympics. However, he only appears in his battle armored form and does not appeared in the story mode cutscenes. **Since he does not appeared in every story mode scenes, he is only playable in the VS Mode. * Unlike the previous games, the story mode in this game is focused on three story missions rather than a single story. After you complete the three story missions, the player character will enter the final mission which you will face a Saitou-Yokawa in his cyborg form. * Luminux, Ellen-Rouge, Delta Cyber, Roller Cyber, Sound Cyber, Phantom-Chaser, Detective Shaft, and Detective Echo are originally appeared as an assist and non-playable characters in the 3DS version of Cyber Hero: Mission Earth. *CyberSprit, Fawn-Fallgrass, Sakura-Skybloom, and Glacier Cyber are the only returning playable characters from the first game that appears for their second appearance in this game, but they did not appeared in Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd. *This is the first mobile and handheld Cyber Hero game to feature Misoan Empire and the new faction RedTide as the game's antagonists. **However, the Yokawa Haikatzu from Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd are also returned as the antagonists in the final story mission which appears in their galactic variants. *This is the first Cyber Hero handheld game to feature playable villains which only in the VS Mode by beating each story missions. *Unlike in the show, the Blue Vanguards and the Purple Dragon Army are the only axis factions that never appear in this game. Category:Video Games Category:Sequels